


To Hear Voices on the Wind

by Minshe1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minshe1/pseuds/Minshe1
Summary: The world was saved, but it wasn't me who saved it. This is my story of how I met the people who did, and fell in love with one who didn't.





	1. Proloug

She had always known she was different.

None of the other children had ever been told to hide the voices she hears, and she suspected that they couldn't hear the red voices. She had always heard thirteen of them. And sometimes when travelers came through she heard more voices that came and went with them. But only ShinRa fighters ever came and the village always said the island they lived on was too small and out of the way for ShinRa to bother much with.

She had learned when she was able to fight monsters that she was good at it, and the voices helped her learn faster. She was fourteen when the voices asked if she could go to the cave. She had always gone into the woods around town so she said she would go and she packed for an all day trip into the woods. She found the cave and the voices promised they would make sure she didn't get lost.

She spent all day going through the caverns, picking up treasures and still the voices encouraged her to explore more. It was near the end of the day when she stumbled into the cave where the voices were loudest. As she looked around she saw a small red materia. As she bent down she realized, this was where the voices came from! She took the materia with her and placed it in a hidden pocket of her clothes, she planned to have a necklace made with just a materia slot so she could wear it there.

The mateia's voices led her back to the village but as she was getting close they started screaming for her to run and not let them catch her, she bolted. Whoever was at the village seemed to know that she ran because they called out to try and stop her. It was as she was nearing the caves that they caught her, and she fought but they disarmed her quickly. She attempted to use the summon but both she and the summons knew she was not strong enough to summon them.

When she next woke up she was looking out of a tank filled with a blue liquid, and she started to panic. As she started to try and free herself a man with a white doctors jacket on came into the room. He would have been attractive if it weren't for the fact that he seemed to be in charge of her captures. He was tall, blond and it looked like he spent an hour every morning just working on his appearance.

They had apparently heard of her hearing voices from some of the more closed minded of the villagers, and they tried to get permission from her father to research into the reasons, and when her mother protested they had killed them both.

They hadn’t taken her clothes very far because she could still hear the voices and they still talked to her to try and help her through the pain she felt when they did experiments on her. They moved her into a cell and gave her a white gown to wear. She didn’t know how long she stayed there but she was always aware that they gave her painful daily injections of a glowing greenish liquid, and every time they did they would get excited, and she would hear through the pain them talking about absorption, and how they had found a way to fight ShinRa's SOLDIER.

She thought she had been there for years when the doctors decided to see if they could impregnate her and see if she could carry to term. They had her strapped down, and she listened in horror as the orderlies asked how he was going to inject the sperm and he said they didn't have the equipment to do it any way but the natural way.

After they had finished with her they put her back into the cell she had been in and she was just sitting in shock, when she heard the voices ask if she could reach out to them. She tried and was a little surprised when she felt a connection spring to life. She heard screams and explosions and looked up when a giant ripped off the door and handed her clothes to her.

After the summons had run out she went outside and looked around. On one side she could see a large town on the other she could see a large farm. She ran to the large town and saw a boat that looked deserted sitting outside the town she grabbed it and was surprised by how easy it was to drag it toward the mountain by the sea.

After she got it to the mountain she hid it in a cave and began hunting for food. She spent weeks gathering food and fixing the boat. During this time she saw ShinRa begin to investigate the lab she broke out of. When she finally had gathered all the food and jugs of water that would fit on the boat she began sailing westward. She stopped off on all the islands she found and refilled her stock until finally she landed on a large island with a temple in the distance. She spent months exploring the island and found there was nobody living on it. She began to set up her own home in a cave.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alicia woke up that morning, she realized she had been low on dang sam and would need to go toward the middle of the island near the old temple to gather more. She would be able to gather extra so she could sell it next time she made a supply run to Fort Condor.

She stopped as she thought of the time she had spent on this island. It had been on the sea that she had recognized the symptoms; her mother had been the village healer. She had a miscarriage. She didn't quite know how to feel about that. On the one hand, she was not happy that she had been pregnant. She still didn't feel clean after the scientist had raped her and the thought of carrying the child to term was not a pleasant one.

On the other hand, she loved the idea of being a mother, and the thought of having a child all to herself was worth any horror she might have felt for the manner in which she got pregnant. There was also the fear of what they did to her making it impossible for her to have her own children, as the scientists had feared.

Since her capture, she also noticed that she couldn't talk. She figured her experiences at the hands of the monsters in human skin had scarred her. So, she was surprised when she was staring off to the nearing shore when she noticed she was singing. After experimenting, she found that the only vocal noise she could make was musical.

When she had gotten to the island, she had set up a home in a cave and then set up a second cave for if the cave she was in had to be abandoned. Then, she used the teachings her mother gave her to begin gathering herbs and medicines. Since this was a new area that she lived in, she wasn't able to gather much because she didn't recognize many of the plants. She gathered enough to load her boat up then she set sail toward the mainland. She went to the city she could see from the coastline and traded the herbs she had. She had a little trouble due to the fact that she couldn't talk to them, but they were finally able to come to an agreement.

She was able to get a few books on the plant life in the jungles she was in so she could gather all herbs and food using the knowledge to her advantage. After sailing back to the island, she spent the next year learning to survive on the island. She even learned to hunt some dangerous animals and gather valuable materials from them as well. Every two months, she would travel back to fort condor and, steadily she was gaining wealth.

After the first year, she had an abundance of Gil that she didn't need for necessities she began gathering materia. She paid a mercenary to go around gathering every piece of materia he found. She eventually had a materia of all the summons and most of the magic and command materia.

Now, Alicia had been on this island for four years and was beginning to wonder if she would ever leave. She did not want to go back to living in a town, or even a city, and she was relatively happy here even if she did wish for a few people to be close by. But she was content with the summons, they always had interesting stories to tell. She was extremely happy they could hear her thoughts so she could still talk to them.

She started suddenly and began berating herself for daydreaming, she had wasted time she could have spent doing something useful. The summons began talking to her the moment she started moving.

“You know Alicia, you could try exploring the temple again. We would be there to help if you run into any problems.” Shiva said.

But Alicia just shook her head. ' I've tried but I can't find a way in, so I can only look at the one room. It's boring. I think I'll just collect herbs today.'

“Why don't you go to other towns and continents? You can fight extremely well, so pretty much no monster you run into will be a problem,” Bahamut interrupted. “Especially with us on you and the strength you got when they enhanced you. We can go to unexplored parts of the world and find exotic treasures and-”

'And have some other scientist notice that my eyes glow and I have sparkle shaped pupils instead of round, and then be subjected to more painful tests and imprisonment where I will be separated from all of you and quite possibly killed.' She thought with a monotone. 'No, I'm better off here. I'm mostly happy and I'm considering adopting an orphan or two, and I will have everything I need.'

Alicia looked up to realize she was getting close to the temple, and she started looking around for any herbs that she could sell. She had been at it for close to an hour when she heard something that she had never even imagined. It sounded like something large had crashed into a few trees. She jumped into one of the trees and began making her way towards the source of the noise.

She got half way to the coastline when she saw a group of travelers; there were seven of them, and they seemed to be wary and looking around for things to pop out and fight them. She laughed silently as they walked into no less then seven insect nests and ten monster dens, all on the way toward the temple at the middle of the island. Once they got to the temple, she noticed that three of the ones in the front went into the temple and the rest started to watch the jungle, like they were standing guard, and she scoffed at their stupidity for only watching the ground.

Alicia followed the three who went into the temple and smelled blood as soon as she looked in the door. She saw a black haired man, injured, give a funny shaped rock to the group. Then she stared angrily at them as they left him there. She started to back out when she noticed him pass out.

“Hatchling, you must leave here this temple is not safe any longer! When they get to the center they will be able to kill anybody who is still in the temple! Get out now!” She jolted at the shout coming from Bahamut. Then, angry at herself, cast a restore at the black haired man and picked him up, she quickly left making sure none of the others in the group saw her leave, then she began heading towards her cave, grabbing any herbs she came across as she walked.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own any Final Fantasy characters. T.T

Alicia was nervous as she walked back towards the cave. She had only been gone for four hours, but she had gathered nearly five days worth of merchandise. She wanted to hurry and get him out of her care but it takes two days for her to sail to the continent, and a day to sell her wares and buy what she needed. He was not well enough to take care of himself for that long.

'Why did I have to go and rescue a strange man, I did it knowing I would regret it later?' she grumbled to herself and her summons. All she heard at first was them laughing at her. She listened for five minutes until one of them finally began talking to her.

“Only you can answer that question, my lady. Even now, you still are working towards his best interest, and you have gone out of your way to make him comfortable. I am able to sense some of your conflict, and none of it is about whether or not you will help him. It's about something else. Will you tell me?” said one of the knights.

Alicia's face started to heat up. 'When I decided to help him at first, it was just because I thought it was the right thing to do. It was after I had cleaned him up and stabilized him that I realized how attractive he is. This is the first time since the scientist that I have even considered a romantic... anything.'

“Kupo! It just means you are starting to heal! Maybe you can fall in love and have more moglets with him. You are learning to live again and this is part of it moglet.” Choco-mog was by far the most excitable of all the summons so it didn't surprise Alicia that he was kinda forgetful as well.

'I don't know if I can have children, but if I fall in love with him, won't he want children!? I don't even know if I want a relationship yet. Don't go getting ahead of yourself. Now, any ideas about what I should do when I go back in there?'

“Just act as if you went out just to collect these herbs lyttling. He should be polite and ignore the fact that you ran and forget he ever asked anything.” Kjata said smoothly.

'I hope your right.' Alicia walked into the cave and calmly began storing her merchandise, and then walked over to check on her patient. After checking his wound and making sure he had enough water she wrote a message and ripped it out of her pad. ~Do you need anything?~

“No thank you, you've taken care of everything for now. Once again I am grateful for your assistance. I will attempt to compensate you for your troubles.” Tseng said.

Alicia quickly shook her head and smiled. Then she began drying herbs so she could turn them into spices.

 

The next few days, they got into a rhythm and she had begun to understand him and his unconscious signals. He, in turn, had begun to understand her silent way of speaking, or at least he seemed to. She didn't know how good his observation skills might be, so she just had to assume he understood.

Today was the first day she decided to let him up to walk around; she was planning on taking him outside. She had set up a shower for him and washed his clothes, figuring he would like them back.

Alicia turned and noticed he was awake, so she went over and showed him her pad, ~Would you like to get up and move around today? Or are you going to wait a few more days?~

“I would like to get up today if I can.” Tseng said. Alicia just smiled and began to help him sit up. After he had eaten and she had cared for his wound, she helped him to stand then stepped back to see if he stand on his own easily.

She smiled and grabbed him started to help him move toward the cave entrance. He blinked and looked around. She saw him notice the water tank, and she pointed the shower system out to him and his pile of clothes. She walked him over so he could look, and then she showed him how to set the speed of the water.

Her shower was really just metal piping that came from the water tank with a small fire warming the water as it passed, but he looked excited. She then walked away and left him to give him privacy.

She walked off to gather some herbs that were near the entrance to her cave. She had only been gathering for a half an hour when she sensed all of her summons screaming. She looked up and saw in the sky, a huge... something. It looked like a meteor but it took an entire portion of the sky! Then Alicia noticed all the monsters seemed to be both going berserk and leaving the areas they normally stayed in.

She stiffened then bolted toward the cave pulling out the summon she had on her, Ifrit. “Calm down little ember, there are no monsters near enough to threaten you, so what has you worried?”

'Tseng is not healed enough to fight! Most of the monsters are easy to take out but if they come at him I don’t think he could take them all!' she cried desperately trying to run faster. She came within sight of him and he was wearing only pants and was dripping wet. He was using his gun but she could see even from this distance that he was ready to fall over. 'Ifrit please defend him, don't let anything hurt him til I get there!'

“As you wish summoner.” Ifrit said then she felt a rush of energy leave her and Ifrit appeared out of nowhere and charged the monsters surrounding Tseng. After killing the ones close to him, Ifrit then hunkered down next to him and watched as Alicia ran up.

When she reached Tseng and Ifrit, she noticed Tseng's eyes were wide with shock and awe. She knew it was because summons only showed up attacked once then disappeared for normal people, and the fact that he stayed showed him that she had abnormal abilities.

Alicia grabbed Tseng, pulled him into the cave, and set him down further in then the entry and began to stand guard over the entrance. As she did this, she thanked Ifrit and cut the power toward the summon.

She looked back to see Tseng readying his weapon and she smiled before setting to work killing any monster that came within five feet of her cave.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own final fantasy 7 or any of its Characters

Several days after the attack, Alicia still had not left Tseng alone, and he was beginning to fear she probably wouldn't. She had not even wanted to let him outside again. Today was the day she finally helped him outside again.

He had seen her command a summon with a control he had never heard of, not even from Aerith. But he wanted to see what had appeared in the sky as he hadn't gotten much of a chance because of the monsters. He had been gaining more independence and even been able to help with small chores. He had noticed she had been giving him more to do, and seemed to be preparing to leave for longer periods of time.

Just then, Alicia appeared. She grabbed him and began to lead him, then stopped herself and let him walk out on his own. He was pleased to see his uniform once again stain free folded waiting for him to finish with his interrupted shower.

She left him after starting a small fire, and he sighed as he let hot water fall onto him. He washed himself thoroughly before stepping out and drying himself with the towel she had provided. After he got dressed, he checked his gun. It needed cleaned, but it wasn't too bad yet, and he had two full cartridges of bullets so he wasn't at a critical stage yet. He really hoped she would go on her supply run soon.

Just then, he turned and saw her walking up the path. She walked with him back into the cave then she started to write. ~I am going to begin going out all day for the next week and a half, then I will rest for two days before I go on my supply run. I will be gone for five days. I have made and frozen food that you can simply heat up for when I'm gone. Can you cook by yourself or should I prepare lunches for when I'm out?~

“I can cook, but not well and I would need all the ingredients within easy walking distance. Thank you for your consideration.” Tseng said and she gave him a small smile and walked away. He briefly considered her attitude and realized she probably wouldn't let him repay her for saving his life. He didn't like owing a life debt to anyone, so it was fairly annoying. But he was still grateful to be alive.

He watched as for the next few days she left early and returned as the sun was setting, just to begin preserving all of the herbs she brought in. He was also quite impressed that she brought in so many sell-able monster pieces. He was confused at how she seemed to be rushing, he didn't see her for a hard deadline person.

During the week he realized that he actually missed her company. He had always made it a point, just like every Turk, to not get attached to any acquaintances, and friends were few. He realized he was attracted to her physically, but to crave her company? It was unheard of. And it was against every Turk rule, both spoken and implied.

It was near the end of the week that she began to move everything she gathered into the tunnel that he had only explored the beginning of. It seemed her boat was down there and he began helping her load it and securing the cargo. Then she pulled out her pad, ~Thank you. Since the sea is even more dangerous I need to be fully alert. I'm going to rest for a day or two and then head out. Any last minute requests? And I will need to have a note if you want me to send a runner.~

“I just need the PHS, then my people will be able to get my location by tracing the call. Do you want me to make the call from an alternate location? Or would you like to arrange something else?” Tseng asked.

~On the day I get back if there is enough light I will take you to an alternate location and stay with you until your people show up. I want to make sure you get home safely.~ Alicia replied. Then she suddenly blushed, then backed up as she realized how close they had gotten. Tseng noticed and smirked. He had noticed she reacted like a shy schoolgirl whenever he was too close, and he hoped that after he returned he would be able to use his vacation time to come back when he was at full strength, not that he wanted to use her, but he thought she would enjoy a relationship as much as he would, even if it was a short one.

Alicia walked away and lay down on the bedding she had set up for herself on the other side of the cave and was soon breathing deep and regular. Tseng followed suit and was soon in his usual light sleep.

 

Tseng became alert suddenly when he heard the first strains of music. It sounded like a flute, but more earthy. He almost jerked his eyes open when he heard a beautiful female voice start to sing

 I know the sound of each rock and stone,  
And I embrace what others fear.  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place,  
Just the likes of me are welcome hear.

Everything breathes,  
And I know each breath.  
For me it means life,  
For others its death.

Perfectly balanced,  
Perfectly planned,  
More then enough,  
For this Girl.

 Tseng was standing now and walked to the entrance to the cave as he listened to the song.

 Like every tree,  
Stands on its own,  
Reaching for the sky,  
I stand alone.  
I share my world,  
With no one else,  
All by myself,  
I stand alone.

I've seen your world,  
With these very eyes.  
Don't come any closer,  
Don't even try.  
I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies,  
But in my world there's no compromise.

 He stared as he looked out to see Alicia with her eyes closed and a tear running down her cheek. Her voice was beautiful and she seemed to put more passion into every syllable than any star he had ever heard.

 Like every tree,  
Stands on its own,  
Reaching for the sky,  
I stand alone.  
I share my world,  
With no one else,  
All by myself,  
I stand alone.

 All by myself,  
I stand alone.  
All by myself,  
I stand alone.

 He smiled and started to slowly clap, and smirked as he saw her jump nearly three feet in the air. “I didn't know you had a voice that worked. I was under the impression that you were mute.” Tseng said as he watched her back up nervously. She pulled out her pad and he frowned as he watched her write, wondering why she needed it for now that he knew she could speak perfectly fine.

~I am selectively mute because of some psychological damage that happened right before I came to this island. I had at first feared I was totally mute til I absently began to sing one day while on the boat. Since then I have found that the only way I can use my voice is for music.~ Alicia was looking at him as he finished reading her note and he noticed she was tense and almost looked ready to bolt.

“Well, this is interesting, but you have a pretty voice nonetheless. Will you sing some more?” He smiled winningly. Haltingly she nodded then closed her eyes. She simply sang a melody wit h no words, but an enchanting melody.

When she was done singing Tseng watched as she went in and lay down on her bed. He went to his own and right before she fell asleep he turned to her. “Your voice is the most beautiful I have ever heard.”


	5. To Serve and Listen

I found out that the website had messed up my formatting and left out whole paragraphs so I went back and fixed every chapter

I do not own any Final Fantasy Characters T.T

Tseng put his dishes away and looked toward the path to the mini harbor that Alicia had used. He had been waiting for her to come back for an extra day. He hoped nothing had happened to her.

He had realized that he was vulnerable without her, but the thing he was most worried about was if she hadn't been able to let anyone know where he was. He was also worried for her sake. He tried to deny it to himself but he realized that would be monumentally stupid. So after he was done with breakfast he went down to the harbor and sat to wait, and sort through his thoughts.

He had seen other Turks have this problem, even his original head of department, but he had never gotten overly attached to anyone, until he met Alicia. Now he was trying to distance himself from her emotionally, but he was finding it harder than he would have thought. Turks forming attachments outside of the office was dangerous, for the Turk and the one they felt for, so why was his affection for her so hard for him to dispel?

He started when a thought crossed his mind, maybe part of it was she was his only connection to the civilized world and right now she was over schedule and he was worried for her.

He leaned back against the wall he was sitting by for a few more seconds before he stood up and began a series of stretches and katas, hoping to help his agility come back up to par. He had been working out for a half an hour when he saw a boat in his peripheral vision and turned to see her bring the boat into the harbor.

He stepped forward to help her when he met her eyes and saw how weary she looked. She smiled at him before handing him large tarps filled with what he supposed were supplies.

When they were done she looked up at the sky and saw that there was only a couple hours till sundown. She smiled tiredly at him and started writing. ~We don't have enough time today for us to get to the alternate location so how about we wake early tomorrow and we can go over then. I don't want them missing us because they flew over in the dark.~

“We should wait until the day after so you can rest up for the trip.” Tseng smiled down at her as they carried the supplies up the trail to her main living cave then placed them by the bed. She looked over at him and smiled before she laid down and it looked to him like she was asleep before her head hit the bed.

He walked over and pulled off her shoes so she would be more comfortable when she woke. Then he went and made himself a sandwich for dinner before he laid down as well.

When she woke Alicia looked around and noticed Tseng was already up. She smiled and looked at the time and realized she had slept until early in the afternoon. She stretched as she stood up and walked out of the cave toward her favorite ledge. She pulled out Typhoon, who looked the craziest out of all the summons but was actually the most educated and refined, and smiled. 'do you want to perform a song?' she asked him.

“Yes. That sounds lovely, which song do you want to sing, small breeze?” he replied.

Alicia scowled again at the nickname he gave her, but she gave up trying to have the summons use her actual name, and said 'I have just the song.'

She started to send mana through the materia and he formed then shifted so he looked human. As a human he looked gorgeous, but she was far too used to his presence for that to throw her off balance and music started to play in the background.

In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind

 

Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind.

Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

It's me they hear...

Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
Inside my/your mind

He's there, the Phantom of the opera.

Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel!  
Sing for me!

As he sang this chorus Alicia was vocalizing, getting steadily higher in pitch until she hit a note near the top of the scale, then held it for several beats. When she let it fade she seemed to fall as if she had fainted, and Typhoon caught her and began to sing in a soft voice.

I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne.  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to, music.  
Music, you have come here for one purpose and one alone,  
since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me,  
To serve me to sing, for my music.

As the background music faded Alicia stood up and smiled at Typhoon, she thanked him before cutting the supply of mana and he faded back into his materia.

Suddenly she heard clapping behind her. She turned to see Tseng leaning against the cliff-side.

She blushed and looked down as he started walking towards her. “That was a beautiful song, and a beautiful performance. I have a few sandwiches for you to hold you till dinner.” he said, then walked back into the cave with a small smile in place.

Alicia blinked. Then started to smile. She knew he was smart, and very observant, he had to have noticed the summons odd behavior, but he simply accepted it and moved on. She wished the people from her past had done the same.

As she started to head back into her cave she heard a loud sound and she turned just as the large meteor in the sky seemed about to crash into the earth. She started to panic when she saw what looked like green tendrils started to push back against it, then it was destroyed.

She decided now was a good time to put her supplies away. She went over to the pile and began pulling out the items she had bought, until she reached the bag with the materia in it. Then she remembered the newest materia she bought. She had a materia called W-summon which would allow her to call on two summons at once.

She pulled it out and equips it. She finished putting her supplies away just as he walked in and said dinner was done. After they ate Alicia went to the bed and soon she was asleep.

She woke up just before dawn the next day and began gathering everything they would need for a day long excursion into the plains of the island. After she had gathered everything she went over to Tseng and reached out to touch his shoulder. Just as she touched him he jerked awake and before she could see what he was doing he had his gun pointed right between her eyes. She froze, then watched as his eyes started to focus. He looked at her then lowered his weapon.

“I apologize miss Alicia.” he said and she smiled at him before pointing to the bags she packed, then she held up the PHS she bought for him. “Yes, of course. I will be out in a few minutes.” he said. She once again smiled and walked to the entrance to the cave. She sat there for about two minutes before he came outside, wearing his suit and looking as though he had just brought it home from a dry cleaners.

They set off and moved down to the slopes, and walked in silence for about two hours. Tseng turned to her and asked “Did you see what happened to the meteor?

And do you have any information on what caused it?”

She pulled out her pad and wrote for a minute then handed him the pad. He read ~No idea what caused it, but it had everyone in fort condor panicking and made it nearly impossible for me to barter. It took me three days just to get all the necessary supplies. As for what happened to it, it looked as though it was about to crash into Gaia, then green tendrils came out of the ground and it was destroyed.~

“I hope my people have been able to handle the backlash, and will be able to retrieve me.” he said pensively. She smiled at him and shrugged, before walking forward again.

Around noon they stopped in a large clearing with tall grass and a small thicket of trees. Alicia gave him the PHS and he opened it and dialed a number. After a few seconds ringing she heard someone pick up the phone. “Reno of the Turks, yo.”

“Reno track this PHS and send someone to retrieve me.” Tseng said. She heard a shout from the phone, then unintelligible shouting.

“It will take a few minutes, boss man. Its great to know your still alive, yo.” Then she heard silence for a few minutes before Reno came back on. “OK, we have your location boss man, and we will be there to retrieve you in about three hours. Do you need a breakdown of the situation, yo?”

“No Reno, but I need a new gun and more ammo.” Tseng replied.

“Understood, yo. See you then.” and she heard a click of disconnect.

She saw him put the PHS in his pocket and she reached into her bag and pulled out a blanket and sat before pulling out sandwiches and handing one to him. He thanked her and sat down next to her and they began eating.

When they finished eating they sat for a few hours in a peaceful silence, every now and then looking up as a monster threatened to come too close but none becoming a problem. Then Alicia quickly sat up then stood and grabbed her bag and began picking up everything that belonged to her. Tseng stood and helped her, and when she was done she grabbed the bags and threw them over her shoulder. Then she quickly kissed his cheek, then blushed. She pointed northward in the sky and he looked to see a helicopter in the distance. When he turned back around it was just in time to see her fade into the trees nearby.

She watched from the trees as the helicopter landed then a blond haired woman jumped out and almost tackled him. She felt a heat in her stomach and an anger toward the blond, and realized she was jealous. Then they all loaded into the helicopter and she watched as it took off and flew back toward the continent.


End file.
